Lekarz i jego pacyent (Doyle, tł. Adam F.)
}} Natrafiam na bardzo liczne trudności przy wyborze wypadków, mających służyć do tego, aby dać czytelnikowi obraz niezwykłych zdolności umysłowych, jakiemi się przyjaciel mój, Holmes, odznaczał. Jego najbardziej niebywałe wnioskowania i najbystrzejsze badania odnoszą się po większej części do wydarzeń, które same w sobie były tak małoznaczne i powszednie, że nie mogłyby wzbudzić ogólnego zajęcia. Z drugiej strony wydarzało się też niejednokrotnie, że bywał pytany o radę w sprawach bardzo ważnych i o niezwykle dramatycznym przebiegu, ale przy wykryciu przyczyn nie odegrał tak wybitnej roli, jak to ja, jako jego biograf musiałem sobie życzyć. Również w poniżej opowiedzianem zdarzeniu nie odegrał wielkiej roli, a jednak ze względu na niezwykłe, połączone z tą sprawą okoliczności nie mógłbym się zgodzić na brak jej w tym zbiorze. Był to parny, deszczowy dzień września. Przymknęliśmy do połowy nasze okiennice, a Holmes, leżąc na kanapie, odczytywał ponownie list, który rano otrzymał. Ja sam wprawdzie od czasu mej służby w Indyach uskarżałem się raczej na zimno, jak na gorąco, a jednak nie czułem chęci do żadnego zajęcia. Nawet gazeta mnie nudziła. Posiedzenia parlamentu skończyły się, wszyscy prawie opuścili już miasto, tęskniłem więc za górami i lasami, lub za morskim brzegiem. Przyjaciela mego nie dręczyło żadne takie pragnienie; mnie skłaniała do odkładania zamierzonego wyjazdu na wakacye obawa przed zbyt silnym odpływem z mej kasy, dla niego zaś rozkosze na łonie natury nie przedstawiały żadnego uroku. Pozostawał najchętniej wpośród milionowego miasta Londynu, z którym zrósł się całą swoją istotą, a gdy tylko powstała jakaś pogłoska lub najmniejsze podejrzenie, dotyczące jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego przestępstwa, przemieniał się w ogień i płomień. Dla odmiany zwykł był wprawdzie od czasu do czasu, zamiast śledzić przestępcę w mieście, iść za tajemniczymi śladami aż do wsi, ale, pomimo niezwykłych swych zresztą zdolności, zupełnie nie posiadał zmysłu do odczuwania piękna natury. Widząc, że Holmes zbyt się zatopił w swym liście, ażeby ze mną gawędzić, upuściłem niezajmujący dziennik na ziemię, wsparłem się w fotelu i począłem na jawie marzyć. Nagle zbudził mnie z tych rojeń głos mego towarzysza. — Masz słuszność, Watsonie, rzekł, jest to bardzo nierozsądnie, chcieć w ten sposób rozwiązywać tego rodzaju kwestye sporne. — Czysta głupota! zawołałem; — w tem uprzytomniłem sobie nagle to, że on odgadł moje najtajniejsze myśli. Zerwałem się i spojrzałem na niego z niezwykłem zdziwieniem. — Ależ Holmesie, zawołałem, jak to jest możliwe? To przecież przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. Zaśmiał się serdecznie Holmes, gdy zobaczył moje zadziwione oblicze. — Przypominasz sobie pewnie jeszcze, rzekł, jak odczytywałem ci niedawno jedno miejsce z pism Edgara Poego, gdzie jest mowa o pewnym mądrym umyśle, który postępuje za niewypowiedzianemi myślami swego towarzysza? Byłeś skłonny uważać to za wymysł pisarza i nie chciałeś mi wierzyć, kiedy twierdziłem, że ja również czynię to zupełnie mimowolnie i prawie nieustannie. — Ja to powiedziałem? — Słowami nie, mój kochany Watsonie, ale było ci to na czole wypisane. Gdy więc teraz właśnie spostrzegłem, że odrzuciłeś dziennik i popadłeś w zamyślenie, wyzyskałem z zadowoleniem tę sposobność, by iść za tokiem twych myśli, a następnie pozwoliłem sobie przerwać go, aby dać ci dowód naszego duchowego związku. Wyjaśnienie to wcale mi nie wystarczało. — We wspomnianym przez ciebie przykładzie mądry ten umysł wyprowadził swe wnioski z czynów człowieka, którego śledził. O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, potknął się on o stos kamieni, spojrzał ku gwiazdom, itd. Ja natomiast siedziałem tu spokojnie na krześle i nie dałem ci żadnych punktów oparcia do odczytania myśli. — W takim razie postępujesz niesprawiedliwie względem siebie. Wszelkie wzruszenia uczuciowe człowieka odzwierciadlaja się na jego obliczu, a więc i twoja twarz jest ich wiernem odbiciem. — Nie będziesz chyba twierdził, że wyczytałeś mi myśli z twarzy? — Tak jest; szczególnie z wyrazu twych oczu. Prawdopodobnie sam sobie już nie przypominasz, jak popadłeś w zadumę. — Nie, nie wiem tego. — Ja ci to zaś opowiem. Zwróciło to moja uwagę, że odrzuciłeś na bok gazetę. Siedziałeś przez chwilę bezmyślnie, następnie skierowałeś wzrok swój na portret generała Gordona, niedawno oprawiony w ramy, a ze zmiany wyrazu twej twarzy dostrzegłem, że myśli twe obrały pewien kierunek, w którym jednak niezbyt długo biegły. Zwróciłeś oczy swe na portret Henry’ego Ward Beechera, który bez ram stoi na twej szafce na książki; następnie spojrzałeś znowu na ścianę. Łatwo było więc odgadnąć twą myśl, że Beecher oprawiony stanowiłby bardzo dobry „pendant“ do Gordona. — Odgadłeś to zadziwiająco dobrze. — Dotąd błąd był prawie niemożliwy. Ale teraz powróciłeś do Beechera i wpatrywaniem się weń zdawałeś się być zupełnie pochłonięty. Nie marszczyłeś już wprawdzie brwi, ale przyglądałeś mu się ciągle jeszcze z zamyśleniem — zastanawiałeś się nad przebiegiem jego życia. Musiałeś sobie naturalnie przytem przypomnieć, jakiego podjął się on zadania w obronie Północy w czasie amerykańskiej wojny domowej; przypominam sobie dziś jeszcze, z jakiem oburzeniem wrażałeś się o tem, że wielka część angielskiego narodu zgotowała mu wtedy tak złe przyjęcie. Gdy zaraz potem oderwałeś wzrok od tego obrazu, przypuszczałem, że przyszła ci właśnie na myśl wojna domowa; zaciąłeś wargi, oko twe błysło, ścisnąłeś mimowolnie pieści, nie wątpiłem więc, że myślałeś o bohaterskich czynach, dokonanych po obu stronach w tej straszliwej walce. Ale następnie głęboki smutek osiadł na twych rysach i wstrząsnąłeś głową. Ogarnęły cię myśli o bolesnem, okropnem, a bezużytecznem przelewaniu krwi. Przycisnąłeś ręką dawną swą ranę, i uśmiech zaigrał około twych ust. Zrozumiałeś nagle, jak to w zasadzie jest śmiesznem, rozwiązywać w ten sposób sprawy międzynarodowe. W tej chwili przyznałem ci słuszność i ucieszyłem się widząc, że wszystkie moje wnioski były zgodne z prawdą. — Najzupełniej zgodne, powiedziałem, ale sprawa ta mimo twego wyjaśnienia wcale nie stała się dla mnie zrozumialsza. > — Była to tylko zabawka dla zabicia czasu, mój kochany Watsonie, o której byłbym ci nic nie mówił, gdybyś tak przed chwilą trochę niedowierzająco na mnie nie spojrzał. — Ale zdaje mi się, że powstaje świeży powiew wiatru. Może poszlibyśmy na wieczorną przechadzkę po ulicach Londynu? Miałem pod dostatkiem siedzenia w naszym ciasnym mieszkalnym pokoju i z chęcią poszedłem za jego wezwaniem. Przez trzy godziny chodziliśmy nad brzegiem i po Fleet-Street i przypatrywaliśmy się różnorodnym zajęciom ludzkim, jakie tam ciągle można dostrzegać. Holmes popuścił wodze swemu darowi obserwacyi; jego ciekawe rozmowy i bystre uwagi zajmowały mnie i bawiły też w wysokim stopniu. Dopiero około dziesiątej godziny wróciliśmy na Baker-Street. Przed naszą bramą czekała jednokonka. — Hm! Lekarski powóz, jak widzę, powiedział Holmes. Prawdopodobnie jakiś lekarz praktykujący — dopiero krótki czas w swym zawodzie, ale ma już wiele do czynienia. Zapewna szuka u nas porady. Szczęście, żeśmy w sam czas powrócili do domu. Znałem dostatecznie mego przyjaciela, aby się nie dziwić zbytnio jego wnioskom. Torebka z chirurgicznymi przyrządami, która wisiała we wnętrzu powozu, oświetlona przez latarnie, zdradziła mu te wszystkie szczegóły. W naszem oknie na górze zobaczyliśmy światło, znak, że późne odwiedziny nas się tyczyły. Wszedłem za Holmesem do naszego mieszkania nie bez pewnej ciekawości, czego mój pan kolega mógł o tej godzinie u nas szukać. Kiedyśmy weszli, powstał z krzesła blady mężczyzna, o chudej twarzy i jasnych bokobrodach. Mógł liczyć mniej więcej trzydzieści cztery lat, lecz jego niezdrowa cera i zapadłe policzki świadczyły o sposobie życia, które siły jego strawił i pozbawił go przedwcześnie młodości. Zachowanie się jego było trwożliwe i niepewne, a jego szczupła, biała ręka, którą przy powstaniu oparł o gzyms nad kominkiem, odpowiednia byłaby raczej dla artysty, niż chirurga. Miał na sobie czarna narzutkę i ciemne spodnie, a tylko krawatka jego była nieco barwną. — Dobry wieczór, panie doktorze, przemówił do niego przyjaźnie Holmes; dobrze, że nie potrzebował pan czekać na nas dłużej, jak parę minut. — Pan mówił zapewne z moim woźnicą? — Nie, poznaję to po świetle na bocznym stoliku. Proszę, niech pan zajmie miejsce i powie mi, czem mogę panu służyć. — Pozwoli pan, że się panu przedstawię. Jestem Dr. Percy Trevelyan i mieszkam przy Brook-Street 403. — Czy to pan może jest autorem rozprawy o „niedostrzegalnych chorobliwych przemianach w ustroju nerwowym“? zapytałem. Blade jego policzki zaróżowiły się z zadowolenia, gdy usłyszał, że jego dzieło jest mi znane. — Tak rzadko się to trafia, żeby ktoś wspomniał o mej pracy, rzekł; myślałem już, że poszła całkiem w zapomnienie. Mój nakładca wyraża się z wielka niechęcią o jej pokupności. Pan zapewne również poświęca się medycynie? — Byłem dawniej wojskowym lekarzem. — Choroby nerwowe były już od dawna dla mnie zajmujące; byłbym najchętniej obrał je sobie jako swoja specyalność, ale dla zarobku naturalnie musi się brać, co się tylko trafi. — Ale to nie należy do rzeczy, panie Holmes, a ja sobie mogę pomyślić, jak drogocenny jest pański czas. W mojem mieszkaniu przy Brook-Street zdarzyły się dziwne wypadki, a cała ta sprawa tak dalece się dziś wieczorem zaostrzyła, że nie chciałem ani godziny dłużej zwlekać z udaniem się do pana z prośbą o poradę i pomoc. Sherlock Holmes usiadł i zapalił swą fajkę. — Jestem gotów do wszelkich usług, rzekł, proszę, niech mi pan możliwie jak najdokładniej opowie, co pana zaniepokoiło. — Wchodzą tu prócz tego w grę rozmaite bardzo małoznaczące okoliczności, — prawie wstydzę się o tem mówić. A jednak sprawa ta jest dla mnie zupełnie niezrozumiałą, bo przybrała wkońcu tak niezwykły obrót, że muszę panu dokładnie cały stan rzeczy przedstawić, aby pan sam mógł osadzić, co tu stanowi istotę tego, a co jest szczegółem ubocznym. — Muszę zacząć opowiadanie od czasu mych studyów. Profesorowie londyńskiego uniwersytetu, na który uczęszczałem, pokładali we mnie wielkie nadzieje; mogę to powiedzieć zupełnie bez zamiaru chwalenia się. Po złożeniu egzaminu prowadziłem w dalszym ciągu moje naukowe badania i otrzymałem posadę asystenta w Kings-College-Hospital. Moje badania nad chorobliwymi objawami przy katalepsyi wzbudziły wielkie zajęcie, a równocześnie przyznano mi także nagrodę Pinkertona i wielki medal za moją rozprawę o zmianach w ustroju nerwowym, o której przyjaciel pański właśnie przed chwila wspomniał. Nie jest to żadną przesadą, jeśli mówię, że mi wtedy świetną przepowiadano przyszłość. — Największa przeszkoda, jaka mi stała na drodze, był brak pieniędzy. Specyalista, który chce pozyskać rozgłos, musi wynająć mieszkanie przy jednej z najgłówniejszyeh ulic Cavendish-Square, gdzie czynsze są wyśrubowane do nieprawdopodobnej wysokości i urządzenie kosztuje wielkie sumy. Trzeba także trzymać sobie powóz i konie, a przez parę lat żyć tylko ze swych procentów. O tem wszystkiem nie mogłem nawet myśleć; mogłem się tylko chyba spodziewać, że przez jakie dziesięć lat tyle zaoszczędzę, abym mógł rozpocząć samoistna praktykę. Nagle atoli otworzyły się dla mnie zupełnie nowe, niespodziane widoki. — Pewnego ranka wszedł do mego pokoju jakiś, zupełnie mi nieznany pan, nazwiskiem Blessington, i zaczął bez żadnego wstępu: — Czy to pan jesteś tym Percy Trevelyanem, który złożył tak znakomicie egzamin i otrzymał niedawno wielką nagrodę? — Ukłoniłem mu się. — Niech mi pan swobodnie i otwarcie odpowiada, ciągnął dalej, bo może to być dla pana bardzo korzystne; ma pan dostateczne uzdolnienie, ażeby zrobić szczęście, ale czy posiada pan w równej mierze taktowny sposób zachowania się? — Było to dziwne pytanie. Sadzę, że mi go nie brak, odrzekłem, śmiejąc się. — Nie ma pan żadnych złych nawyczek? Nie ma pan skłonności do trunków, co? — Ależ, mój panie! zawołałem. — Niech się pan nie gniewa. Ma pan zresztą słuszność, ale ja się muszę o to zapytać. — Powiedz mi pan przecie, dlaczego pan przy swoich zdolnościach nie rozpoczyna własnej praktyki? — Wzruszyłem ramionami. — Nuże śmiało, niech mi pan to wyzna, ciągnął dalej szybko. Jest to zapewne stara historya. Ma pan więcej w głowie, jak w kieszeni, prawda? — A coby pan na to powiedział, gdybym panu dopomógł do rozpoczęcia praktyki lekarskiej przy Brook-Street? — Spojrzałem na niego osłupiały ze zdziwienia. — Niech to będzie panu wiadome, że czynię to nie dla pańskiego, ale dla mego własnego dobra, zawołał. Wyznam panu otwarcie, jaką miałem przy tem myśl, a jeśli się pan na to zgodzi, będę zadowolony. Chciałbym mianowicie umieścić mój mały kapitał i pragnę u pana go złożyć. — Ale dlaczego? — wybełkotałem. — Przecież to jest taka dobra spekulacya, jak każda inna, a w każdym razie bezpieczniejsza. — Czegóż więc pan odemnie żąda? — To panu wyjaśnię. Ja najmuje dom, urządzam go, płacę służbę i wszystkie wydatki na utrzymanie domu. Pan nie potrzebuje nic więcej czynić, jak tylko siedzieć na fotelu w swym pokoju do przyjęć. Dostanie pan także odemnie pieniądze na wszystkie swoje codzienne wydatki. Zato odda mi pan codziennie trzy czwarte swoich dochodów, resztę zaś pan sobie zatrzyma. — Tak opiewała ta dziwna propozycja, zrobiona mi przez pana Blessingtona; nie potrzebuję chyba opowiadać, jak długo sprawę te omawialiśmy i jak się wreszcie na to zgodziliśmy. Krótko mówiąc — sprowadziłem się do nowego mieszkania prawie pod tymi samymi warunkami, jakie postawił. On sam mieszkał przy mnie, jako ciągły pacyent, i używał dwa najlepsze pokoje na pierwszem piętrze dla siebie na sypialnię i zwykły pokój mieszkalny. Ponieważ cierpiał na wadę sercową, dlatego zdawało mu się, że potrzebuje ciągłej lekarskiej opieki. Był to dziwny człowiek, który nienawidził towarzystwa i bardzo rzadko wychodził. W codziennych swych zajęciach nie kierował się żadną regułą, pod jednym tylko względem był niezwykle punktualny. Zwykł był mianowicie każdego wieczora zjawiać się o tej samej godzinie w moim pokoju do przyjęć, przeglądać książki, wypłacać mi za każdą zarobioną gwineę pięć szylingów i trzy pensy, resztę zaś zabierał, aby ją schować w żelaznej skrzyni na pieniądze, która stała w jego pokoju. — Mogę powiedzieć z całą stanowczością, że nie miał nigdy powodu użalać się na swój pomysł spekulacyjny. Powodziło mi się od samego początku. Dobra sława, którą sobie zdobyłem już w szpitalu, jak też parę udałych prób leczenia, zjednały mi wkrótce wielki rozgłos, a przez ostatnie dwa lata zrobiłem go majętnym człowiekiem. — Tyle musiałem panu opowiedzieć, panie Holmes, o swej przeszłości i o swych stosunkach z Blessingtonem. Teraz przejdę do wydarzeń, które skłoniły mnie do odwiedzenia pana dziś wieczór. — Przed kilku tygodniami wszedł raz do mnie Blessington niezwykle wzburzony i opowiadał o popełnionej kradzieży z włamaniem w Westend. Mojem zdaniem niepokoił się on tem zupełnie zbytecznie, uważałem też to za wcale niepotrzebne, że kazał natychmiast u wszystkich okien i drzwi zbadać i wzmocnić zamki i zasuwki. Przez ośm dni nie mógł się uspokoić; spoglądał ciągle ukradkiem na ulicę, zaprzestał nawet swej krótkiej przedobiedniej przechadzki i zupełnie nie wychodził z domu. Zachowanie się jego robiło wrażenie, jakby był w ciągłej śmiertelnej trwodze przed jakiemś niebezpieczeństwem. Na wszystkie moje pytania odpowiadał on tylko takiemi osobistemi obelgami, że odeszła mi chęć dotykać powtórnie tego tematu. Z czasem lek jego zwolna znikał i powracał już do swego dawnego trybu życia, gdy wtem zaszedł wypadek, który go niezwykle przybił i doprowadził do tego opłakanego stanu, w jakim się teraz znajduje. — Powód do tego był następujący: Przed dwoma dniami otrzymałem to pismo bez adresu i daty, które panu odczytam. Pewien rosyjski szlachcic, zamieszkały obecnie w Anglii, cierpi już od wielu lat na napady katalepsyi. Dlatego uprasza łaskawie o pomoc lekarska Dra Trevelyana, który w tym względzie jako powaga jest powszechnie znany. Przybędzie on do pana Doktora jutro wieczorem o godzinie kwadrans na siódmą i uprasza Go o ułożenie sobie czasu tak, żeby Go można zastać w domu. — List ten miał dla mnie tem większe znaczenie, że badanie katalepsyi szczególnie wskutek rzadkości tej choroby jest utrudnione. Kiedy więc służący o oznaczonej godzinie wpuścił mego obcego pacyenta, oczekiwałem go już z ciekawością. — Był to starszy, szczupły mężczyzna o uczciwym, ale dość zwyczajnym wyglądzie — nie mający w sobie nic z rosyjskiego magnata. Towarzysz jego, uderzająco miły, smukły, młody człowiek o ciemnych, ponurych rysach twarzy i prawdziwie herkulicznej budowie ciała, zrobił na mnie o wiele większe wrażenie. Gdy weszli, podpierał on starego i podprowadził go aż do krzesła. Z jego zewnętrznego wyglądu niktby się nie domyślił tak czułej troskliwości. — Wybaczy pan, panie doktorze, że ja również przychodzę, przemówił po angielsku z lekkim obcym akcentem. Jest to mój ojciec, o którego zdrowie jestem w wysokim stopniu zaniepokojony. — Wzruszony tak wielka synowska miłością, zapytałem: Może pan życzy sobie być obecnym przy badaniu? — Za nic w świecie, zawołał stanowczo. Gdyby mój ojciec dostał swój straszliwy napad, a jabym się musiał na to patrzeć — to zdaje mi się, żebym tego nie przeżył. Mój własny ustrój nerwowy wcale nie należy do najsilniejszych.. Jeżeli pan pozwoli, to cofnę się tymczasem do poczekalni, nim pan chorobę mego ojca zbada. — Nie miałem naturalnie nic przeciwko temu, i młody człowiek wyszedł. Następnie wypytywałem się szczegółowo mego pacyenta o jego chorobę i zapisywałem sobie wszystko dokładnie. Starszy pan nie posiadał wcale zbyt bystrego rozsądku i dawał mi przeważnie dość niewyraźne odpowiedzi, co przypisywałem niedokładnej znajomości języka angielskiego. Lecz nagle, kiedy byłem jeszcze zajęty pisaniem, przestał odpowiadać na moje pytania, a kiedy się do niego obróciłem, zobaczyłem ku swemu przerażeniu, że siedział na krześle prosto, jak świeca; twarz, która do mnie zwrócił, była zupełnie strętwiałą i martwą. Zagadkowe nieszczęście ponownie go dotknęło. — Pierwszemi memi uczuciami były, jak powiedziałem, litość i trwoga. Lecz następnie, czego nie zaprzeczę, ogarnęło mnie zadowolenie fachowca. Zanotowałem puls i ciepłotę mego pacyenta, zbadałem strętwienie jego muskułów i ich odruchy. Wszystkie wyniki zgadzały się zupełnie dokładnie z mojemi spostrzeżeniami, tyczącemi się dawniejszych wypadków; nie dostrzegałem żadnej różnicy. Ponieważ zaś w podobnym stanie wdychiwanie amylowego nitrytu oddało już dobre przysługi, chciałem więc także teraz doświadczyć jego skuteczności. A że flaszeczka stała na dole w laboratoryum, pozostawiłem mego pacyenta, siedzącego na krześle, i zbiegłem na dół, aby ją przynieść. Musiałem chwilę jakaś tego środka szukać i powróciłem dopiero mniej więcej po pięciu minutach. A teraz niech pan sobie wyobrazi moje zdumienie, gdy pokój zastałem pusty — chory znikł. — Naturalnie rzuciłem się natychmiast ku poczekalni. Syna także nie było. Drzwi od mieszkania przez cały dzień nie zamykano. Mój służący, który zwykle wpuszcza gości, jest jeszcze nowy i niebardzo przytomny. Zwykle czeka on na dole i biegnie dopiero wtedy na górę, aby gości wyprowadzić, gdy ja zadzwonię na niego ze swego pokoju. On nic nie słyszał i sprawa pozostała dla mnie zagadkową. — Wkrótce potem powrócił Blessington ze swej przechadzki, lecz ja nie wspomniałem mu nic o tym wypadku. Wyznam otwarcie, że w ostatnich czasach wogóle o ile możności jak najbardziej go unikałem. — Byłem naturalnie przekonany, że nie ujrzę już nigdy ani Rosyanina ani jego syna; ale dziś wieczorem ku mojemu zdziwieniu zjawili się obaj w moim pokoju zupełnie tak, jak pierwszego razu, i o tej samej godzinie. — Muszę pana prosić o usprawiedliwienie, panie doktorze, rzekł mój pacyent, że wyszedłem wczoraj tak bez pożegnania. — Byłem tem rzeczywiście niemało zdziwiony, odparłem. — Musi pan wiedzieć, mówił dalej, że kiedy się obudzę po takim napadzie, nie pamiętam nic, co przedtem zaszło. Musiałem więc zapewne w czasie pańskiej nieobecności jeszcze w napół świadomym stanie wyjść z pańskiego mieszkania na ulicę. — A ja, mówił syn, widząc, że mój ojciec przechodzi obok drzwi poczekalni, nie myślałem naturalnie nic innego, jak to, że wizyta się skończyła. Dopiero kiedyśmy przybyli do domu, dowiedziałem się o prawdziwym stanie rzeczy. — Ależ nie stało się przecież przez to jeszcze żadne nieszczęście, odrzekłem, śmiejąc się. Podrażnił pan tylko moją ciekawość zbadania przyczyny tego. Gdyby więc pan, mój panie, był łaskaw udać się znowu do poczekalni, to moglibyśmy tak nagle przerwane badanie dalej prowadzić. — Może przez pół godziny mówiłem ze starym panem o objawach jego choroby, zapisałem mu lekarstwo i widziałem, jak się wraz ze swym synem oddalił. — Powiedziałem już panu, że Blessington o tym czasie odbywał swoją zwykłą przechadzkę. Wkrótce też powrócił i słyszałem, jak wchodził na schody. Po niedługim czasie atoli zbiegł znowu i wpadł do mego pokoju, jakby oszalały z trwogi i przerażenia. — Kto był u mnie w pokoju? zawołał. — Nikt, odrzekłem. — To jest bezczelne kłamstwo! krzyczał. Chodź pan i przekonaj się pan sam. — Uważałem za stosowne nie odpowiadać zupełnie na jego obelżywe słowa, bo z przerażenia zdawał się prawie odchodzić od zmysłów. Kiedy z nim wyszedłem na górę, pokazał mi rozmaite ślady nóg na jasnym chodniku. — Czy mają one odemnie pochodzić? zawołałem. — Ślady były na to zbyt wielkie i widocznie całkiem świeże. Jak panu wiadomo, padał dziś popołudniu walny deszcz, i oprócz Rosyan nie miałem żadnych innych gości. — Nie można więc było nic innego przypuścić, jak to, że młodszy z nich z jakiegoś mi nieznanego powodu wyszedł z poczekalni do mieszkania Blessingtona. podczas gdy ja zajęty byłem jego ojcem. Nic z miejsca nie ruszono ani nie wzięto, a ślady nóg stanowiły jedyny dowód, że ktoś rzeczywiście był w pokoju. — Blessington był niezmiernie wzburzony wypadkiem tym, który naturalnie na każdym musiałby wywrzeć wrażenie. Opadł z głośnym płaczem na swoje krzesło i zaledwie był w stanie wyjąkać jakieś zrozumiałe zdanie. Na jego życzenie postanowiłem pana, panie Holmes, prosić o radę; sprawa jest rzeczywiście wielce niezwykła, choć stanowczo on jej zbyt wielkie przypisuje znaczenie. Gdyby pan był tak dobry, pojechać ze mną zaraz do mego mieszkania, to możeby się Blessington nieco uspokoił. Ażeby się panu mogło udać wyjaśnić to dziwne zdarzenie, odważę się powątpiewać o tem. Sherlock Holmes przysłuchiwał się temu długiemu opowiadaniu z tak wytężoną uwagą, że widziałem dobrze, jak bardzo sprawa go zajęła. Wprawdzie rysy jego twarzy pozostały nieruchome, jak zawsze, ale powieki opadały na jego oczy coraz bardziej, i wznosił się coraz gęstszy dym z jego fajki przy każdym niespodziewanym zwrocie w tej historyi. Zaledwie lekarz skończył, Holmes nie mówiąc ani słowa, zerwał się, wcisnął mi mój kapelusz do ręki, swój wziął ze stołu i wyszedł z doktorem Trevelyanem. Po upływie kwadransu stanęliśmy przed jego domem mieszkalnym przy Brook-Street, który był ponury i brzydki, jak wszystkie inne domy handlowe w West-end. Wpuścił nas służący i szliśmy po schodach, wyścielonych chodnikiem, na górę. Wtem stało się coś całkiem niespodziewanego. Lampa na piętrze nagle zgasła, a w ciemności usłyszeliśmy chrapliwy, drżący głos, wołający do nas: — Mam rewolwer w ręku i strzelam, jeśli się zbliżycie. — Ależ zaprzestań pan tych głupstw, panie Blessingtou, zawołał Trevelyan rozgniewany. — A więc to pan, panie doktorze, rzekł głos tonem wielkiej ulgi. Ale tamci obaj panowie — czy są rzeczywiście tymi, za których się podają? Jego bystry wzrok starał się przeniknąć ciemność, o ile to było tylko możliwe. — Tak, słusznie, mogą panowie wejść, odezwał się wreszcie; bardzo mi przykro, że musiałem panów trudzić swoimi środkami ostrożności. Zapalił znowu lampę gazowa i zobaczyliśmy przed sobą dziwnego człowieka, którego wygląd zewnętrzny jeszcze wyraźniej, aniżeli jego głos przedtem, wskazywał na to, jak rozstrojone były jego nerwy. Cienkie, siwawe włosy stanęły mu na głowie z wewnętrznego wzruszenia, miał chorobliwa cerę i musiał zapewne w ostatnich czasach bardzo schudnąć, bo skóra na szyi i policzkach całkiem mu obwisła, choć mógł ciągle jeszcze uchodzić za tęgiego człowieka. W ręku trzymał rewolwer, który schował do kieszeni, kiedy się do nas zbliżył. — Dobry wieczór, panie Holmes, rzekł, bardzo panu dziękuję za odwiedziny. Nikt nie potrzebuje z pewnością pańskiej rady tak koniecznie jak ja. Prawdopodobnie opowiedział już panu doktor Trevelyan o zuchwałem naruszeniu spokoju domowego, jakiego się względem mnie dopuszczono. — Tak jest, odrzekł Holmes. A cóż to za jedni są ci obaj, panie Blessington, i co ich skłania do tego, żeby pana niepokoić? — Tak, widzi pan, odpowiedział zapytany z nerwowym pośpiechem, jest to pytanie, na które nie da się tak łatwo odpowiedzieć. Pan zapewne sam będzie umiał znaleść na to odpowiedź. — Czy to ma znaczyć, że pan tego nie wie? — Proszę, niech pan wejdzie. Niech pan będzie łaskaw przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. Wprowadził nas do swej przestronnej i wygodnie urządzonej sypialni i wskazał na czarą skrzynię, stojącą u wezgłowia łóżka. — Nie byłem nigdy bogatym człowiekiem, panie Holmes, rzekł, odważyłem się w całem swem życiu na jedną tylko spekulacyę pieniężną, jak to panu doktor Trevelyan może opowiedzieć. Nie mam żadnego zaufania do bankierów i nigdybym tym ludziom pieniędzy nie powierzył. Mówiąc zaś miedzy nami, to całe moje mienie przechowane jest w tym kufrze, może więc pan sobie wyobrazić mój niepokój, gdy nieznani ludzie w zagadkowy sposób wdzierają się do mego pokoju. Holmes spojrzał na Blessingtona przenikliwym wzrokiem i potrząsnął głowa. — Jeżeli pan stara się mnie oszukać, nie mogę panu nic pomódz. — Ależ ja panu przecież wszystko otwarcie wyznałem. Holmes odwrócił się z gniewną miną ku wyjściu. — Dobranoc, doktorze Trevelyan, rzekł. — A dla mnie nie ma pan żadnej rady? jęknął Blessington złamanym głosem. — Mogę panu tylko poradzić mówić prawdę. Wkrótce wyszliśmy i wracaliśmy do domu. Minęliśmy już Oxford-Street, a towarzysz mój nie zrobił o tem jeszcze najmniejszej wzmianki. — Bardzo mi przykro, Watsonie, że cię napróżno trudziłem, rzekł wreszcie. A jednak wypadek ten jest istotnie bardzo zajmujący. — Zupełnie nie mogę być z tego bardzo mądry, wyznałem. — Jest to przecież jasne, jak na dłoni, że dwaj mężczyźni — może i więcej, ale dwaj w każdym razie — chcieliby dostać w swe ręce pana Blessingtona; jestem przekonany, że młodszy z nich tak pierwszy raz, jak i drugi, był w pokoju Blessingtona, podczas gdy jego pomocnik podstępnym sposobem starał się ściągnąć na siebie całą uwagę doktora. — Ale katalepsya? — Zręczne oszustwo, Watsonie, choć nie śmiałem powiedzieć tego w oczy panu specyaliście. Właśnie ta choroba da się bardzo łatwo naśladować. Ja sam to już próbowałem. — A cóż dalej? — W obu wypadkach trafiło się to zupełnie przypadkowo, że Blessington był właśnie nieobecny. Wybrali oni niezwykłą godzinę do swych odwiedzin widocznie w tym celu, ażeby żadnego innego pacyenta nie było w poczekalni. Lecz nie wiedzieli, że o tej porze właśnie Blessington codziennie wychodził; przeto zdaje mi się, że z jego zwyczajami są mało obeznani. Gdyby im szło tylko o zdobycz pieniężna, to byliby przynajmiej próbowali znaleść jego pieniądze. Można zaś każdemu człowiekowi wyczytać nieomylnie z twarzy, kiedy się lęka o swą własną skórę. Jest to nadto niemożliwe, żeby miał wrogów, którzyby go z taką zaciekłością ścigali, a on sam żeby ich nie znał. Dlatego uważam to za pewne, że on tych ludzi zna i tylko z jakichś powodów nie chce się do tego przyznać. Tymczasem jest to możliwe, że zastaniemy go jutro w usposobieniu, skłonniejszem do zwierzeń. — Można przypuścić tu jeszcze jedną możliwość, rzekłem. Jest ona wprawdzie w wysokim stopniu nieprawdopodobna, ale przecie można sobie pomyślić, że przygoda z kataleptycznym Rosyaninem i jego synem jest czystym wymysłem, i że Trevelyan sam w jakimś celu był w pokoju Blessingtona. Przy świetle gazowej latarni zobaczyłem, z jakiem zadowoleniem uśmiechnął się Holmes na mój śmiały pomysł. — Mnie również przyszło na myśl najpierw takie rozwiązanie tego zagadnienia, mój chłopcze, rzekł. Ale wkrótce przekonałem się o prawdziwości zeznań doktora. Młodszy mężczyzna zostawił na schodach tak wyraźne ślady nóg, że zupełnie nie potrzebowałem iść dopiero do pokoju, aby się im przyjrzeć. Trzewiki jego są w palcach szerokie, a nie tak wązkie, jak u Blessingtona, a nadto prawie o półtora cala dłuższe od trzewików doktora. Nie ulega więc najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jest to ktoś obcy, i sądzę, że przyznasz mi słuszność. Teraz zaś prześpijmy tę sprawę; bardzoby mnie to dziwiło, gdybyśmy jutro rano nie otrzymali nowych wiadomości z Brook-Street. — Przepowiednia Sherlocka Holmesa miała się wkrótce spełnić w bardzo tragiczny sposób. Następnego dnia rano, około godziny pół do ósmej, kiedy jeszcze szarzało na dworze, zobaczyłem go stojącego w szlafroku obok mego łóżka. — Na dole czeka na nas dorożka, Watsonie, rzekł. — Cóż się stało? — Idzie tu o sprawę z Brook-Street. — Czy zaszło coś nowego? — Prawdopodobnie. Holmes otworzył okiennicę. — Popatrz tutaj — kartka z notesu, a na niej ołówkiem nagryzmolone: „Na miłość boską, przybywaj pan jak najprędzej! — P. T.“ Nasz przyjaciel, doktor, pisał to w straszliwem wzburzeniu. Zbieraj się szybko, stary chłopcze, bo to bardzo nalegające wołanie o pomoc. Może w kwadrans później byliśmy znowu w mieszkaniu doktora. Wybiegł naprzeciw nas okropnie zrozpaczony. — To dopiero nieszczęście! zawołał, trzymając się oboma rękami za głowę. — Co się stało? — Blessington popełnił samobójstwo. — Doprawdy? — Tak, dziś w nocy się powiesił. Doktor szedł naprzód, i weszliśmy za nim do jego poczekalni. — Ogarnęło mnie całego takie przerażenie, że nie wiem prawie, co czynię, wolał. Policya jest już na górze. — Kiedy pan to spostrzegł? — Każdego ranka zanosi się mu na górę filiżankę herbaty. Kiedy około siódmej godziny służąca weszła do pokoju, zobaczyła, co zaszło. Przywiązał sznur do gwoździa w powale, gdzie zwykle wisi wielka lampa, a następnie zeskoczył z tego samego kufra, który nam wczoraj pokazywał. Holmes stał głęboko zamyślony. — Jeżeli pan pozwoli, rzekł wreszcie, to zbadałbym na górze istotny stan rzeczy. Wyszliśmy po schodach na górę, a doktor nam towarzyszył. Kiedyśmy weszli do sypialni, przedstawił się oczom naszym straszliwy widok. Blessington, zawieszony na sznurze, był prawie niepodobny do człowieka. Szyja jego była tak silnie naciągnięta, jak u oskubanego koguta, a w przeciwieństwie do niej wydawała się reszta ciała tem więcej nabrzmiałą i zniekształconą. Był odziany tylko w swą długą koszulę nocną, z której wyglądały strętwiałe i sztywne nogi i przeguby u nóg. Obok zwłok stał ostro wyglądający urzędnik policyjny, który robił zapiski w swym notesie kieszonkowym. — Ach to pan, panie Holmes, zawołał on, kiedy wszedł mój przyjaciel, bardzo mnie to cieszy. — Dzień dobry Lanner, odrzekł Holmes. Zapewne nie będzie pan sadził, że ja tu chcę się wcisnąć, jako zupełnie niepowołany. Czy wie pan już coś o tem, co poprzedziło ten smutny koniec? — Tak, udzielono mi niektórych szczegółów. — Czy ma pan już co do tego jakieś zdanie? — O ile widzę, to człowiek ten postradał ze strachu zmysły. Przez całą noc leżał w łóżku i spał, jak widać to po silnych odciskach na poduszce. Samobójstwo popełnia się najczęściej około godziny piątej rano. Czas ten także on prawdopodobnie wybrał, aby się powiesić. Czyn ten wykonał z całym rozmysłem. — Ze strętwienia muszkułów można wywnioskować, że musi on być już trzy godziny martwym, zauważyłem. — Czy znalazł pan może coś szczególnego w pokoju? dowiadywał się Holmes. — Na umywalni leżał świder i kilka śrub. Nadto palił bardzo dużo cygar w nocy. Tutaj są cztery niedopałki z cygar, jakie znalazłem na kominku. — Hm, rzekł Holmes. Niema tu gdzie jego cygarniczki? — Nie, nie widziałem żadnej. — Albo jego papierośnicy? — Znalazłem ją w surducie. Holmes otworzył ją i powąchał jedyne cygaro, jakie jeszcze zawierała. — To jest hawanna, rzekł, a inne należą do tego dziwnego gatunku, jaki Holendrzy z Indyi Wschodnich do nas sprowadzają. Są w stosunku do swej długości niezwykle cienkie i przeważnie owinięte w słomę. Zbadał wszystkie niedopałki za pomocą swego kieszonkowego szkła powiększającego. — Dwa z nich palono przez cygarniczkę, a dwa bez niej, rzekł. Dwa obcięto trochę tępym nożem, a dwa inne odgryziono bardzo ostrymi zębami. Tu wcale nie zaszło samobójstwo, panie Lanner. Człowiek ten został według dobrze obmyślonego planu przez kilku łotrów z zimna krwią zamordowany. — Niemożliwe! zawołał urzędnik policyjny. — Dlaczego? — Pocóżby zbrodniarze wybrali dla swej ofiary tak niewygodny rodzaj śmierci? — Będziemy musieli to zbadać. — Jak mogli oni wejść do wnętrza? — Przez bramę. — Sztaba żelazna była przecież rano założona. — Założono ja napowrót, gdy dom opuścili. — Skąd pan to wie? — Dostrzegłem ślady ich nóg. Przepraszam pana na chwilę, ale może będę panu mógł potem powiedzieć coś bliższego. Zbliżył się do drzwi, zbadał zamek we właściwy mu sposób, wyjął klucz, tkwiący we wewnętrznej stronie zamku, i przyjrzał się mu również uważnie. Także łóżko, chodnik, krzesła, gzyms nad kominkiem, zwłoki i sznur poddał dokładnemu zbadaniu. Następnie odcięliśmy nieszczęśliwego przy pomocy policyjnego urzędnika i w milczeniu okryliśmy zwłoki prześcieradłem. — Skąd wziął on ten sznur? zapytał Holmes. Trevelyan wyciągnął z pod łóżka zwiniętą linę. — Jest to kawałek z tej tutaj, rzekł. Blessington lękał się ciągle niebezpieczeństwa pożaru i miał obok siebie zawsze w pogotowiu linę ratunkowa, w razie gdyby schody poczęły się palić. — Zaoszczędziło to im wiele trudu, nadmienił Holmes w zamyśleniu. Tak, cały stan rzeczy jest zupełnie jasny, i byłoby to zupełnie naturalnem, jeślibym dziś popołudniu mógł już wykryć także pobudki tej zbrodni. Wezmę tylko podobiznę Blessingtona, stojącą na gzymsie nad kominkiem, może mi to ułatwi moje badania. — Ależ pan nam przecie jeszcze nic nie wyjaśnił; zawołał doktor. — Co do kolejnego po sobie następstwa wypadków nie można mieć chyba już żadnych wątpliwości. — Trzech ludzi brało udział w tej zbrodni, ów młody człowiek, rzekomy jego ojciec i ktoś trzeci, co do którego jeszcze nie wiem nic pewnego. Obaj pierwsi odgrywali rolę rosyjskiego szlachcica i syna tegoż, jesteśmy więc w stanie ich opisać. Zostali oni przez swego pomocnika wpuszczeni do domu. Radzę więc panu, panie Lanner, uwięzić służącego, który, jak słyszę, jest niedawno dopiero u pana doktora. — Człowieka tego nie można nigdzie znaleźć, rzekł Trevelyan, kucharka i pokojówka napróżno już go szukały. Holmes wzruszy) ramionami. — Odegrał on dość znaczna rolę w tej tragedyi. Ci trzej ludzie szli cicho na palcach schodami, naprzód stary, następnie młody, a nieznajomy na końcu. — Ależ drogi Holmesie! zawołałem. — Pomyłka jest tutaj wykluczoną; już wczoraj wieczorem nauczyłem się ślady ich rozróżniać. — Kiedy ci trzej doszli do pokoju Blessingtona, zastali wprawdzie drzwi zamknięte, ale przy pomocy drutu udało się im zamek otworzyć. Może pan dostrzedz nawet bez szkła powiększającego zdrapania na zębie od klucza. Prawdopodobnie spał on jeszcze albo był tak przerażony, że nie mógł wołać o pomoc. Ale nawet jeśli miał jeszcze czas na to, przebrzmiał pewnie głos jego bez skutku. Dom ma grube ściany. — Kiedy byli już pewni swej zdobyczy, odbyli prawdopodobnie naradę — pewien rodzaj sądu. Musiał on trwać dłuższy czas, bo tymczasem palono cygara. Stary siedział w fotelu i palił z cygarniczki, młodszy usiadł nieco dalej i strzepał popiół z cygara o komodę. Trzeci przechadzał się po pokoju. Blessington siedział zapewne w łóżku; nie można atoli tego na pewno stwierdzić. — Sprawa zakończyła się w ten sposób, że pochwycili Blessingtona i powiesili. Wszystko było już tak dokładnie obmyślone i przygotowane, że, jak mi się zdaje, przynieśli oni pewien rodzaj bloków i mała windę, która miała służyć za szubienicę i miała być przymocowana do ściany zapomoca śrubek. Ale kiedy zobaczyli hak, zaoszczędzili sobie naturalnie trudu. Po dokonaniu tego dzieła ulotnili się, a pomocnik ich zamknął znowu drzwi za nimi. Przysłuchiwaliśmy się z wytężona uwaga opowiadaniu o tych nocnych zajściach, do którego posiadał Holmes tylko tak drobne i małoznaczne punkty oparcia, że zaledwie zdołaliśmy zdążać za jego wnioskami. Urzędnik policyjny pobiegł spiesznie, aby schwytać służącego, my zaś powróciliśmy na Baker-Street. Zaraz po śniadaniu wstał mój przyjaciel od stołu. — Powrócę o trzeciej godzinie, rzekł. Zamówiłem na tą godzinę doktora i policyjnego urzędnika, którzy maja tu przyjść; wtedy będę mógł prawdopodobnie wyjaśnić wszystko, co w tej sprawie jeszcze niejasnego pozostaje. Obaj panowie stawili się w umówionym czasie, ale minęły już trzy kwadranse na czwartą, nim wreszcie mój przyjaciel przyszedł. Gdy wszedł, poznałem natychmiast po jego minie, że usiłowania jego odniosły pomyślny skutek. — Cóż słychać nowego, Lanner? — Mamy służącego. — Doskonale, a ja innych. — Co — schwytanych!? zawołaliśmy wszyscy trzej. — To nie, ale wiem, co to za jedni. Ten, który się nazywał Blessingtonem, jest w urzędzie policyjnym doskonale znany, a niemniej też jego mordercy. Nazywają się oni Biddle, Hayward i Moffat. — Banda rozbójników, która obrabowała Bank Worthingdona, zawołał Lanner zdumiony. — Naturalnie, odparł Holmes. — A wiec Blessington nie był to nikt inny, jak Sutton. — Tak jest. — W takim razie wszystko jest jasne jak słońce. Ja i Trevelyan patrzyliśmy na siebie niezwykle zmieszani. — Musiał pan przecie słyszeć o wielkiej kradzieży w domu bankowym Worthingdona, rzekł Holmes; pięciu brało w tem udział, tych czterech i piąty nazwiskiem Cartwright. Zamordowano odźwiernego Tobina, a złodzieje umknęli ze siedmiu tysiącami funtów. Stało się to w roku 1875. Uwięziono ich wszystkich pięciu, ale dowody ich winy były niewystarczające. Wówczas najgorszy z całej bandy, Blessington lub raczej Sutton, zdradził ich. Wskutek jego zeznań dostał się Cartwright na szubienicę, a trzej inni zostali skazani na piętnastoletnie wiezienie. Niedawno zostali wypuszczeni, parę lat wcześniej przed właściwem ukończeniem się ich kary; postanowili jak najprędzej wyszukać zdrajcę i pomścić śmierć towarzysza. Obie pierwsze próby zamachu na niego nie udały się, ale za trzecim razem osiągnęli swój cel. — Czy rozumie więc pan wszystko, panie doktorze, czy mam dać panu jeszcze jakieś wyjaśnienie? — Przedstawił nam pan wszystko niezwykle przejrzyście, rzekł Trevelyan. Prawdopodobnie tego dnia w którym był tak wzburzony, wyczytał w dzienniku o ich wypuszczeniu z wiezienia. — Naturalnie. To co bajał o włamywaczach, było przecież czystym wymysłem. — Ale dlaczego się on panu z tem nie zwierzył? — Chciał prawdziwe swe nazwisko możliwie jak najdłużej ukrywać przed całym światem, bo mściwość dawnych jego towarzyszy była mu doskonale znana. Dlatego przemilczał haniebną swą tajemnicę. A jednak prawo nawet tak nędznemu człowiekowi, jak on, byłoby nie odmówiło swej opieki. Tak, tak, panie Lanner, puklerz prawa nie zawsze może zasłonić prześladowanego w chwili niebezpieczeństwa, ale miecz sprawiedliwości gotów jest zawsze zbrodnię pomścić. Taka jest dziwna historya doktora z Brook-Street i jego pacyenta. Policya od owej nocy nie natrafiła na żaden ślad morderców, mieli się oni znajdywać wśród podróżnych angielskiego parowca „Nora Creina“, który przed kilku laty z cała załogą zatonął na portugalskiem wybrzeżu, parę mil na północ od Oporto. Śledztwo przeciwko służącemu musiano z braku dostatecznych dowodów zastanowić, a morderstwo przy Brook-Street pozostało tajemnicą. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe